Potions
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: Sirius was getting pretty bored of Potions. Well, until it landed him a boyfriend. Wolfstar. Written for Slytherin Buttercat.


**This was written for Slytherin Buttercat for the June Monthly Oneshot Exchange.**

 _Prompts:_

 _(Pairing) Wolfstar_

 _(Character) Remus Lupin_

 _(Word) Nostalgia_

 _(Dialogue) "We are meant to be together forever" / "Yeah, in a world where forever means never"_

* * *

Sirius was bored of Potions. Yes, Potions meant that he was bound to be partners with Remus (who was horribly dreadful at any type of potion, so no one but Sirius wanted to be partners with him). Yes, it meant Remus wasn't going to yell at Sirius for flirting with him (which confused Sirius to no end, but he really couldn't complain). And, yes, it meant that Slughorn wouldn't yell at them if Remus did eventually end up killing Sirius (as he genuinely liked the two students, even if he didn't think they were good enough for the 'Slug Club'). However, Sirius wasn't going to lie, being shot down time and time again wasn't particularly fun. And that was basically the only thing that was on Sirius's mind as he went to the dungeons.

"You know," Sirius commented as he sat down in Potions, "You look even better today than you did yesterday, and yesterday I mistook you for a god." Remus laughed and shook his head. He was used to Sirius's ridiculousness in Potions by now. It had become kind of routine for Sirius to flatter and flirt with him all through the class, so he just kind of excepted it.

"Good morning to you too, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling at Sirius, consequently melting his heart in the process. Sirius himself really wasn't joking. Potions was just the only class they were technically allowed to talk everyday, and he wasn't about to tell James about his pining, so Sirius took the most of it.

"I am being serious, you know," Sirius said. Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius mentally cursed. He should delete the word 'serious' from his vocabulary eventually.

"You always are." Sirius winced. Of course he would pick up on that. No one ever took him seriously whenever he said that kind of thing.

"Not in that way."

"Yep, of course not. Anyway, if you're trying to make me fall in love with you again, it isn't going to work."

"Why would you think I was trying to make you fall in love with me? That has never happened before. I've just been trying to get you to admit you already have." Remus laughed. Sirius (inconspicuously) sighed.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen either. Just so you're aware."

"I'm sure you already are." Remus winked.

"Since I was four. Now, you should know that we're brewing something with the word 'death' in the title today, so you might not want me as your partner."

"Nonsense, Moony! Of course I want you as my partner. We are obviously meant to be together forever!" Remus rolled his eyes, catching onto the double meaning immediately.

"Yeah, in a world where forever means never. You do know we don't have to be Potions partners every time, right? I'm getting kind of sick of your pick-up lines that only seem to generate in this very classroom."

"That's because I need to save some for later. Have you ever noticed I never say the same line twice?"

"Ah, true. Gotta do some self-preservation."

"Exactly, Moony. I'm so glad you've caught on so quickly."

"Of course, Padfoot."

"You always say stuff like that. Why do you always say stuff like that?" Sirius asked, more to himself than anything. Remus shrugged, though, obviously having an answer.

"Because of course I'm going to humor the people I care about. They don't need to know how weird I think they are. Just that I think they should have fun. I care about you, ergo, I agree with you a lot." Sirius's breath caught in the back of his throat. Why did he have to go around being so blunt like that?

"Are you okay? You look a little…flushed."

"Uh yeah. Sorry, just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh…stuff?" A wicked grin graced Remus's face. He apparently understood what Sirius was really thinking about. Of course, he had to test his theory out a bit.

"What kind of stuff?" Sirius blanched as Remus began moving closer.

"Just…stuff in general." Sirius kept on glancing at Remus's ever-closer lips (he wanted to be inconspicuous, but he really wasn't).

"Oh, really. Are you sure you weren't thinking about, perhaps, a certain werewolf you know?" Remus's grin grew wider as Sirius became more engrossed with him. More specifically, his mouth.

"Well, maybe a little." Sirius sighed, not paying attention to what he himself was saying anymore. He wanted to pretend to be a bit more badass (as he usually did), but he seemed to be getting distracted each time he thought about it.

"Oh really?" Remus said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, don't tell him that though," said Sirius, who then closed the gap that had been between them. In an instant, Sirius knew he had chosen well. But then, they were broken apart by a loud coughing behind them.

"I get that you have teenage hormones, and you're some of the most popular students in this school, but can you please wait until after class." They looked back at Professor Slughorn, both blushing.

"Sorry, Professor," said both, Sirius echoing Remus's sheepish tone. Although, judging by both their wicked grins, neither of them felt very sorry.

"I suppose you were being serious, then?" Remus whispered to him later, smirking at him over a cauldron. Sirius laughed.

"If I had known all these years that all I had to do was snog you in the middle of class, then I totally would have done it earlier," said Sirius. Remus snickered.

"I'm getting a bit nostalgic for an hour ago," Remus retorted. Sirius gasped in mock offense.

"How dare you be so rude to me, Remus? I've been so nice to you for so long and this? This is how you repay me?" Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's antics.

"Bloody hell Sirius. That isn't helping. Shush."

"No! I will not 'shush'! Why would you even - mmpf!" He was cut off by another kiss. When Remus pulled back (before Slughorn could notice them again, thank Merlin), he grinned widely.

"Now will you shush?" Remus asked, a twinkle in his eye. Sirius surveyed him for a moment, taking in his disheveled but incredibly smug and happy appearance. Sirius knew how serious he was being when he said that he looked absolutely adorable in that moment.

"I suppose. For now."

In that moment, Sirius decided he really loved Potions. Sure, he barely ever got more than an 'A' on anything (he was blaming that on Remus). Yes, the class itself wasn't very interesting (it was basically just glorified cooking). And, sure, Slughorn wasn't really one to help with someone's potion even if it exploded on someone (as Remus's usually did, and therefore, ended up on Sirius). But, it did land him a boyfriend. A very, very cute boyfriend with an affinity for sweaters and chocolate. And that was basically all that was going through Sirius's mind everyday until he didn't have any left.


End file.
